


Fears

by niallsfluorescence



Category: one direction fandom
Genre: 1d, F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, one direction fandom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsfluorescence/pseuds/niallsfluorescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde el punto de vista biológico, el miedo es un esquema adaptativo, y constituye un mecanismo de supervivencia de defensa, surgido para permitir al individuo responder ante situaciones adversas con rapidez y eficacia.</p>
<p>Maiah Collins vive atrapada en un mundo que es difícil de comprender aún para ella misma, todo es consecuencia de sus actos en el pasado y toda una vida que trata de enterrar. Niall Horan es parte de eso, pero su relación es incierta y todo está lleno de espacios en blanco. Maiah supone vivir con esos espacios y es más duro de lo que en realidad parece.<br/>Su vida es un mundo lleno de confusión, amores confusos y miedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

Cierro los ojos y trato de controlar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón. La lluvia cae con fuerza y estoy completamente empapada. La blusa semitransparente anaranjada que coloqué temprano es totalmente translucida ahora y deja al descubierto el corpiño negro de encaje que está igual de empapado.

No puedo evitarlo, tiemblo y un pequeño suspiro se escapa de mis labios. 

Gran error.

Escucho los pasos acercándose cada vez más. Internándose en el callejón y ahora sé que a pesar de estar a oscuras y en medio de dos apestosos contenedores de basura, él me atrapará y no va ser algo agradable. 

Retiro mis zapatos de plataforma y los tomo como un arma. Si lo lanzo a su rostro y con fuerza, puedo ganar algo de tiempo para correr, encontrar un taxi o pedir ayuda. 

Escucho como se acerca cada vez más y estoy temblando. Le temo a éste chico tanto como lo quiero.

La agitada respiración de él se escucha a tan solo un par de metros de distancia de mi escondite.

Y está allí; justo en frente de mí. 

Me encojo y trato de ser lo más silenciosa posible. Guardo la esperanza de permanecer invisible y sé que no lo he logrado cuando sus zapatos están frente a mí y lo escucho reír por lo bajo. Se inca en el suelo y toma mi barbilla con fuerza, obligándome a verlo a los ojos. Un relámpago cruza el cielo y me estremezco. Durante ese pequeño instante de iluminación me percato de lo oscuro que sus ojos están. Esa es una mala señal, está más que enfadado.

—Te tengo. —susurra y acerca su rostro al mío para besarme fieramente. Muerde mi labio y lo mantiene entre sus dientes durante un instante. Duele y poco a poco siento el sabor de la sangre colarse hacia adentro. Se pone de pie y lleva su mano a su boca para retirar algo de sangre que permanece sobre su labio. Hace una mueca de asco al percatarse del sitio y me saca de un jalón de entre los contenedores. —Eres una chica traviesa, Maiah. —susurra y siento mi piel erizarse. Se ríe por lo bajo mientras sujeta mi mano con fuerza. —No vuelvas a escapar de nuevo. —dice y me arrastra hasta su camioneta.

En este preciso instante, deseo no tener mi mente trastornada por los efectos del alcohol que he bebido en la fiesta. No puedo diferenciar la realidad de los acontecimientos imaginarios y crudos que no puedo evitar crear. Sé que ahora vivo en un mundo lleno de sombras a causa de mis decisiones. Todas y cada una de ellas son como fantasmas que amenazan llevarme con sus grandes y pesadas cadenas. Sombras que siguen cada uno de mis pasos, pues estos las han provocado. Tratar de ser valiente e intrépida fue la cosa más inútil y vana que pude haber realizado. Pero no pensé jamás en las consecuencias, no me importó arrastrar a mi propia familia conmigo, fui tan egoísta.

Probablemente, tener miedo no es la peor cosa del mundo. Te protege tanto como puede llegar a hundirte. Debe haber un balance, pero yo no he sabido encontrarlo. Es difícil encontrar un punto de equilibrio cuando tu mayor temor es a la vez tu más grande debilidad; la persona de la que estás enamorado.

Y Niall Horan es la sombra más grande que lucha por hundirme.

O eso, es lo que mi mente quiere creer.


End file.
